The angular resolution of a conventional remote sensing echo system depends on the linear extent of the echo transmitting/receiving aperture. A single-point transmitting/receiving element (having a linear extent that is small in comparison with the transmitted wavelength) is essentially omni-directional, and does not provide for resolving the target's angular direction.
Using multiple single-point transmitting/receiving elements spatially-arranged in an array provides for angular resolution.